Fighting Back (to save the colonies)
by Eternal Wind
Summary: Duo finds were they have been keeping the MS and go's out to find it, but then fides himself on earth fighting for his colony where he meets someone with the same mision.(This is the 2nd part of 'Tears' and gos streat into 'Nobody Wants to be Lonely. Also


A/N:)First all if you haven't read 'Tears' please go back and read it! It well help you better understand what is going on here! Okay I had some help on this fic so I must give credit where it's needed. Thank you very much Lillie Chan for all your help! ^_^v This part will lead right into the events in 'Nobody Wants to be Lonely' so read and enjoy! And 'member kiddies R&R! What is * in * is what Lillie Chan did.

Fighting Back _(to save the colonies)_

 **_Chapter 1: DeathScythe_**

            Duo sat just outside the base where this new mobile suite had been kept he had heard people tell of this suit they were calling it a 'Gundam' interested to see what this Gundam thing was Duo was planning to break into the base to see what everyone was talking about. He got up and went to the wall closest to the door where he could still go unseen. The door opened and someone came out Duo ran silently to the door.

            "Made it in!" Duo said gleefully

            With that Duo made his way down the long hall and was soon was in the large hanger where the Gundam was kept.

            "Whoa!" Duo whispered

            "It's name is DeathScythe." Came a voice from behind him

            Duo turned around to find himself face to face with the person to whom the voice belonged.

            "I just wanted to see what was…." 

            "You! What is your name!" The man interrupted 

            "Duo Maxwell." Said Duo

            "I' am Professor G! I'm also one of the creators behide this fantastic machine!" The man said.

            Then over the next couple of months Duo became the pilot behind DeathScythe

            _"You are the God of Death!" _ Came the voice Duo had heard ever sense his mother had died.

            "I am The God of Death!" Duo repeated with a swipe of the Scythe

**_Chapter 2: Arise The God of Death!_**

            Duo once more had snuck into the place where the Gundam DeathScythe was kept. This time with plans of destroying it, along with everyone in the building as well as himself. He placed the detonators on DeathScythe then jumped down. 

            "So long old buddy." Duo said as he hit the detonator switch  

Nothing happened

            "What happened?! Why won't it explode?!?! What did I do wrong?" Duo said in frustrations  

            "Duo!" 

            "Huh?!"

"DeathScythe is an excellent piece of art! Think of better way to use it then destroying it!" said Professor G

            "I'm not about to have my buddy here be used as a tool for a massacre!" Said Duo dryly

            Then the professor reached into Duo's shirt and pulled out the gun Duo had hidden

            "I see you were planning on killing me after you destroyed DeathScythe."

            "I was gonna kill everyone here, including myself! If it meant peace for this colony I'd be the god of death any day!'" Duo said

            "If you're prepared to go that far, then why don't you try and outwit me." Said Professor G

            "WHAT?!" Duo said 

            "Duo why don't you _steal_ DeathScythe?" 

            "Huh?!"

            "Take it to Earth now! Just ignore Oppression Metro! There's a man called Howard on the Pacific Ocean you can rely on him, of course go as 'the god of death'!" he said as he walked away

            "The God of Death, well it's a lot better then being the hero of a massacre!" Muttered Duo _(A/N: -_-, Me thinks me know 'Endless Waltz' **too** well…)_

Chapter 3: To Earth! 

            "So this is how it's going to be." Duo said as he made his way to Earth            

Duo made his way to Earth, away from all his problems, but most importantly he was fighting for his colony. He could now do something about what happened to him but at the same time stop it from happening to others and to try to fight for peace for his colony it would be a big job but the fifteen-year-old knew he could do it or die trying.  

Chapter 4: Encounter With Heero Yuy 

            "So your Howard? Right? " Asked Duo

            "Yes. And you must be Duo Maxwell!" Said Howard

            "Yep." Said Duo

Later that day Duo went to where a MS that he heard was in the deep water near by. He had to get a hold of it before OZ did. Little did he know but the owner of that Gundam was still alive and had plains of his own to get it back. As Duo made his way to were the Gundam lay he ran into some Pisces and Cancer MS on the sea floor, who were also looking for the Gundam, He took them all by surprise in more way then one way because they weren't expecting him and the fact the he could use his beam scythe under water. The mobile suites where easily destroyed. Now it was time to bring up the Gundam's.

* Duo raced down towards the end of the pier, DeathScythe was going to be surfacing in a couple of minutes. Duo's eyes widened a fraction, as he saw a Boy wearing a green tank top, and black spandex, whip out a gun from who knows where and point it to a richly clad, Young woman. 

Duo stepped out of the shadows, and pointed his handgun at the boy, hell! Who knows what the guy was, he could be oz, or just a ruffian, trying to get some money off the rich girl. 

Duo cleared his throat, and when he saw he had the young mans attention, he smirked and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

The boy's eyes widened, as he saw Duo's Gun trained on his scantly clad form. Heero turned back to the annoying girl, Relena. His finger tightened on the trigger, and he heard a shot go off, and a burst of pain from his arm. 'Kuso!' His gun flew out of his grip, and he clutched his arm in pain. Relena rushed to his side, and ripped a part of her dress of her skirt, and wound the makeshift bandage across his injured arm. Heero winced as he felt the girl's hands caressed his arm. 

Duo's eyes widened at the sight. "Huh?" 

Heero heard the black clad boys exclamation of surprise, and used that moment to reach over for his gun, and honed in his gun on the boys chest. 

Duo smirked as he saw the boy rush for his gun, and let him do it. He just took the safety off, and trained his vision, and gun closer on the boy's body, this time aiming for the heart. When the boy raised his gun up and leveled it on Duo, He saw the boys eyes widen, something flickering in his azure eyes, Annoyance. 

Duo's alarm went off, and saw Deathsythe's head surging out of the water, along with the other mobile suit; he quickly got his flare out and pulled the top off. The bright light reflected off of the two people opposite of him. "Nothing to see hear, now go on home." 

Heero's eyes widened. The stranger had Wing! He quickly jumped onto a case of torpedoes, and pressed the button that would release the torpedoes, and destroy Wing, before the other boy could get at him. Heero fell into the water, and mercifully, blacked out. 

*******************************

Duo's violet eyes stung as he sat in his room, 'that idiotic boy, trying to kill himself in front of me! God, that just, why would some one try to kill themselves? I've seen to much death, without stupid here trying to commit suicide in front of me!' Tears seeped out of his eyes. 

Heero stood in the shadow of the boy's room, and felt some emotion, watching the beautiful boy cry. Heero recognized it. 'How can I possibly like the boy already?....... he's so..... Perfect."  *

**_Chapter 5: Breaking Down the wall_**

            Heero sat atop his Gundam looking over what needed to be done to Wing so as to put the Gundam back in perfect working conduction again. Also it kept Heero's mined from thinking about the boy that had shot him the other day. Heero couldn't explain it but he felt he had already fallen for the brained boy. With that Duo walked in.

            "Hey! I try to help but you just brush the offer off!" Duo Yelled as he came in

            "I just don't want anyone touching my mobile suit." Heero said

            "That's a joke! You don't even have the parts! You need parts to fix it!" Duo said

            Duo jumped up onto the Gundam and counted to talk. Though it seemed to Duo that he was being ignored, but Heero was lessoning to every word.

      "Why did I bother to rescue this guy in the first place? He's anti-social, thinks he's Evil Knieval, and hardly speaks. Ahhh, why don't you just give up and stop pretending to be human?"  Muttered Duo  (A/N:  ^__^ This is like my fave line by Duo!!!!!!)

      "HEY!" Heero yelled as Duo begin to walk away

      "What is it? It's too late if your gonna ask for my help!"

      "Shut up."

"Yah! Sure. Forgive me for interrupting!" Duo said annoyed as he walked away.

      'Why did I push him away?' thought Heero

Had he really been washed of his emotions to feel, or most importantly to love? Would this boy be able to break though this wall Heero had built up around himself? Or had he already break though? Seeing the brained boy lingered on him mined living him feeling something he hadn't fell in a long time.

Chapter 6: Coming to live with what I yearn for 

            Shortly after meeting the other polities they ended up living with each other. Learning what one liked and disliked, and for some finding out just how strong they're feeling where for anther polite. 

            Duo sat in his room trying to get the thought of Heero out of his head, but little did Duo know but Heero was in his own room trying shake his thoughts of Duo away. 

            "Hey Quatre!" duo said

            "Yes?" Quatre said in responses 

            "Um… I have feelings for this one person but I'm unsure if I should tell that person or not…" Duo said

            "Ookay…I think you should tell this person how you feel."

            "But what if they reject me?"

            "Well at lest the person knows how you feel. Then maybe when they feel ready they'll come back to you looking for a relationship." 

            "Kay thanks!" 

            With that Duo went and sat down in the living room were Heero was sitting typing on his computer.

            'What is he doing' Heero thought as he looked at Duo 

            'Well Duo your no coward so your gonna have to tell him sooner or later!' Duo thought.

A/N: I know I'm EVIL ending it like this but now you can go find out what happens by reading 'Nobody Wants to be Lonely' there is where the fic ENDS!!!! R&R

**__**

**__**


End file.
